inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 13
The Mystery of the New Moon and the Black-haired Inuyasha is the thirteenth episode of the InuYasha anime. It first aired in Japan on January 29, 2001. Plot In Modern Tokyo Kagome rushes out of the class, but her friend Yuka told her that they have clean up duty to do. Kagome promised that she'll make it up for she has to go see someone. Her friend assume that it's her boyfriend, and she has been telling them she doesn't have one. When she was about to go out, she bumps into Hojo who brought a half cut bamboo branch. Hojo asks Kagome to go to a movie with him on Saturday. Her friends convince her to go, but Kagome tells them she has been on a date before... which is not actually one. She says it was okay to go with him. Later on, in the feudal era, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo find spiderwebs crossing the river as the ride a boat downstream. They find a girl named Nasuza who was under attack by Spiderhead demons. Inuyasha jumps off the boat and catches her in time. Nazuna hits him in the back of his head because he was a demon which cause them to fall into the river. It turns out that she despises demons especially Inuyasha and Shippo. She tells them about the Spider head demons have been attacking some villages lately. Kagome wants Inuyasha to help out to find a way to kill them. Inuyasha behaves strangely, which gets Kagome very worried. Nazuna takes them to a temple. A Temple priest assures that they'll stay at the temple that. And they have demon seals to protect them. Later that night Kagome asked him why Inuyasha has been acting weird lately. Shippo turns into a spider assuming he's afraid of them. Inuyasha isn't afraid of them, He goes out and didn't notices that the temple has been surrounded by spider heads. Inuyasha draws the Tetsusaiga and some reason it isn't transforming. And doesn't mark a scratch on the spider heads. The Spider head blast webs all over him, Shippo uses his fox fire to break them off. Kagome got him, and the flee into the forest. Nazuna rushes to the priest and he was hurt. In the forest Kagome is shocked to see that Inuyasha in his human form. Inuyasha tells them that he can't help him while he is in human form. Myoga tells them it's because of the new moon. Myoga asked him why he wasn't informed that this was going to happen. Inuyasha said that he trusted him for a long time. Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha tells her that he doesn't trust anyone except her and Shippo. Kagome wanted him to open up to her a little more, and then she begins to cry, Inuyasha tries to claim that he's down for the time being. Kagome tells them that he's going to pay big time. Shippo the only one who believes that he has to do whatever it takes to protect the others. A rustle comes out of the bushes is Nazuna, she urges them to come to the temple to aid the priest. Kagome remembered that her bag was still there. Inuyasha tells her to get a new on when they go back, but she tells him that the jewel shards were in there as well, which angers him. Inuyasha lend the sword to her in order to protect her. Inuyasha grabs Shippo and they head back to the temple. Back at the temple it turns out the priest is the Spider head demon leader. Inuyasha throws some wood pillars at him to stop. The spider head manages to get some of the shards and shippo has the others with him. The spider head grabs and trows Inuyasha to a wall. Inuyasha is able to get the hand off of him , but the spider head blast webs at him. Shippo attacks him with his fox fire but it didn't do anything. The spider head then makes a web and Inuyasha is trapped. Then the Spider head bites Inuyasha on the shoulder and poisons him. He then demands from Shippo where the rest of the shards. Shippo points to a door, but his bluff wasn't enough to fool him. Nazuna and Kagome came in and realized the priest was deceiving Nazuna from the very beginning. Shippo tells her that Inuyasha has been poisoned. Kagome runs in to help, and the spider head blasts webs at her but the Tetsusaiga protects her from it. Kagome climbs on the webs to save Inuyasha. Inuyasha tells her it's all over. Kagome refuses to do so and jumps in trys to free him. They go somewhere safe. Nazuna takes them to a small room for them stay safe. Myoga tells Kagome to put the sword on the door to prevent the demon from coming in for a while. Myoga then rushes to Inuyasha and sucks out the poison from him, for all he can do now is to rely on his strength to survive. Inuyasha breathing heavily is also sweating, Kagome takes out her handkerchief and wipe of the sweat. Inuyasha asked her why she was crying. She answered that she was going to lose him. Inuyasha then ask if he could rest his head on her lap. She concedes to his request. While at that time, Inuaysha compliments her about how wonderful her scent was. She told him that he couldn't stand her scent, but it turns out that he was lying from the start when they met. For the way he was talking to her, Kagome's heart begins to pound. Just then the Spider head breaks into the room. He grabs Shippo to take the remaining shards, and then he swallows them. Nazuna believes that the spider head possessed her master, but it was a trick from him. She attacks him but it was no used. She was her father to forgive her to trust him. She drops the sword. The Tetsusaiga is caught by Inuyasha who is okay, and admires Nasuza's determination. The Spider grabs him instead, but Inuyasha has a smile on his face; the sun is rising, allowing Inuyasha to return to his normal form. With his powers, and those of Tessaiga back, Inuyasha easily dispatches the Spider heads. They leave by boat and Nasuza thanks for their help and remembers to trust the demons a bit more. While on the boat Kagome thinks about what happened that night, and wonders if Inuyasha actually meant what he said to her, but his attitude is back instead of his kind words to Kagome. Shippo wants a break because of his seasickness. He then throws up on Inuyasha which grosses him out. Notes * We learn that Shippo is seasick while riding in the boat. * We learn that Inuyasha made a confession to Kagome for how she smelled compared to Kikyo. Category:Television episodes Category:Episode set during a new moon